


jitterbug

by adriiadventures



Series: Mauana: A Moana x Maui Series [2]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriiadventures/pseuds/adriiadventures
Summary: She knew it was unconventional. But more women were doing it. Proposing. Buying wedding bands. Taking the leap of faith in their partner. She could wait, see if he asked. But it was Maui. Blunt, straightforward Maui, who would never pick up on her subtle hints, like her white dresses and sudden online shopping for colorful rings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic394/gifts).



“Psst. Hey, Maui,” Moana rolled over in bed, turning herself in his arms to watch his sleeping face. She was used to this--to them, lying in bed together--but she would never grow tired of it. Every time, she felt like she noticed something new and adorable about him. The way he snored gently, the rise and fall of his chest, or that questionably new mole on his arm. He was always so energetic during the day, never resting. But when he was like this, she understood the vulnerable side of him that he never showed anyone. They had that in common, at least. And sailing.   
  


“Mauuuuiii~” She poked his chest, then his cheek. No response. “Are you awake?” She was conflicted, half hoping he would snort at her or start horrendously tickling her. She hated being tickled (but he loved it, or as he phrased it, “Mo, I just loooove seeing you laugh!”). It would be justice if she tickled him now, while he was down and out.    
  
“Hmm, you could be faking it. But either way…” Her voice softened, turning into a whisper as she focused on his face, his soft curls that she wanted to run her hands through, “I love you.” She nuzzled herself even closer to him, noting the squeeze he gave her arms as she drifted off to sleep. “Dummy.”  _ My dummy. _   
  


He let out a snort. Only she would insult him after saying she loved him for the first time. “Love you too, Mo.”   
  


***

She knew it was unconventional. But more women were doing it. Proposing. Buying wedding bands. Taking the leap of faith in their partner.  _ Oh, what if he says no?  _ She could wait, see if he asked. But it was Maui. Blunt, straightforward Maui, who would never pick up on her subtle hints, like her white dresses and sudden online shopping for colorful rings.   
  
“Sweetheart, are you okay?” A red-headed woman in the bathroom approached her, washing her hands while Moana fixed her hair and fiddled with her hands in the bathroom mirror.   
  
“Huh? Yes! Sorry, yes, I’m alright.” The woman just looked at her, not believing her an inch. Moana’s nervousness was apparent, even to the passerbys on her walk up the beach to the public bathroom. 

 

“Sure, hun. But a tip of advice: go for it. Whatever seems to have you all jittery, that is. Take control; don’t let yourself be a little bug.”

 

Maybe the stranger was right--since when did Moana, fearless daughter of Tui Waialiki, let something as simple as a proposal frighten her? She was a strong manta ray, not a tiny jitterbug.

 

***

“Hey, Mo, you ready to go? You were in the bathroom for a while.” Maui smiled, excited for their midnight sail on the ocean. It was a little dangerous, since it was dark, but both of them were experienced wayfinders. 

 

Moana laughed nervously, “Yeah, I’m good, Maui.” They both climbed into the boat and set off, with only the moon to light up their view. As she stood at the back, keeping them on course, she admired her soon-to-be fiance. Her gaze eventually drifted off, noticing the patterns in the sky.

 

When she refocused to the boat and the sea in front of her, she was met with a sitting Maui staring intently at her. “Um...Maui. How long have you been sitting there?”   
  
“Long enough that I thought you might be going blind a little early, grandma.” Immediately, Moana left her position on the boat to sit next to him and hit his shoulder.    
  
“You’re incorrigibly rude, you know that?”   
  
“And you use fancy words, miss English professor. I love your fancy words, though. The same way I love you.”

“I love you too, dummy.”   
  
They both smiled, settling into silence and enjoying the ocean.    
  
“Hey, M-” Moana and Maui shut up instantly, having spoken at the same time. “You first.”

 

“Jinx.” 

  
Moana laughed, for this wasn’t the first time they had read each other's minds. “No, you first. I can wait.”  _ What if he pushes me into the ocean, just as I’m about to propose?  _   
  
Maui looked at her gleaming eyes, tinted with a bit of worry. “I see that look in your eyes, princess. Never fear, Maui’s here!” He laughed boisterously, letting himself settle into a more serious tone. “I love seeing you happy, without fear, sadness, or worries. I love seeing you in the morning, humming as you dance like Tala taught you. I love every part of you, Moana. And I want to love you for the rest of my life, if you’ll have me.” 

 

To his confusion, she laughed, and then hugged him, and kissed him, and tackled him to the boat.  _ And I was worried he would say no.  _

  
***

Tala couldn’t quite believe her day was actually happening. Her little  _ mokopuna _ , grown up and getting married. On the beach, right next to the curling waves of the ocean. Her favorite part was yet to come, after their exchange of vows: Maui and Tui’s haka. Despite their almost constant arguing, Maui and Tui were too alike to dislike each other; loud, loving, and stubborn as rocks. Her heart was filled--her son and granddaughter had found love in their lives, just like she had.   
  


Maui had slowly won over her family, showing up to every party with a gift for the host, always laughing at their jokes, and offering to set up and clean up. Moana would have done the same for his family, but the poor boy had none, until now. Tala noticed a difference in him each time they met, a slowly growing love in his heart not just for Moana, but for their close-knit family. 

  
Tala was the first to cry when Moana walked down the aisle, her flowing baby blue train held up by younger cousins. She was also the last to stop crying--the look of love Maui and Moana exchanged, much like Tui and Sina, that expressed their never ending devotion. No matter what challenges, family always came first for the Waialikis. And Maui was now a part of their family.   
  


***

“It’s getting late, you two. Don’t you think you should head off to bed?” Sina suggested, not so subtly nudging and teasing her daughter. As happy as she was for her daughter, she knew the night would only get more stressful as even more drunken relatives challenged each other to swimming races, dance-offs, and who knows what else.   
  
“The party’s barely started; the precious grandchildren you’re always wanting can wait a few hours.” Mostly on impulse from the alcohol, Moana decided to tease back, causing both Maui and Tui to blush a deep red. Maui out of pure excitement, Tui out of a bit of anger.

  
“Maybe we should listen to your mother, huh?” Moana scowled, mumbling a soft no. Sina laughed--Maui was by far her favorite out of Moana’s boyfriends. Her husband, now. “Love you, princess,” Maui whispered into her ear. He wasn’t too surprised when a light slap landed on his ass. Moana, though, was very surprised as Maui picked her up, wedding-bride style, and carried her towards their hotel near the beach. 

  
“Maui, LET ME DOWN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all of this if you made it this far! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Since I am not Polynesian in any way, but wanted to use some language from Maori culture, I looked up words to use.
> 
> http://maoridictionary.co.nz/dictionary-info
> 
> mokopuna: (noun) grandchild


End file.
